1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer support stand wherein some portions are adjustable and rotatable to unspecific angles so as to match the combined use of a computer host, a display and a keyboard, which is more convenient for disabled users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the traditional computer desk used to provide the space for the arrangement of a computer host, a display, a keyboard, a mouse and even a printer so as to achieve the convenience of users.
Although, this kind of computer desk can solve the problem regarding the space accommodating a plurality of computer apparatuses and thus beautifies the space and provides visual delight, disabled users or the sick persons lying on sickbeds are unable to use it. Therefore, to let the sick persons lying on beds be able to use a computer normally is the purpose of the present invention In order to resolve the above problem, an improved computer frame is disclosed in the present invention.
On the other hand, the lives of sick persons who have been lying on sickbeds for a long time are quite boring except the time for rehabilitation. In this condition, if the sick persons lying on sickbeds can use computers freely and easily to kill time, it is believed that this is helpful to make the sick persons recover more quickly.